


Juxtaposition

by spellcastersjudgement



Series: The Pornographic Adventures of Bastion Misawa [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Vibrators, camshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellcastersjudgement/pseuds/spellcastersjudgement
Summary: "Bastion was under the impression that Syrus was male, however looking at the frilly white ankle socks and overall dress pulled over a baby pink scoop neck shirt, he was confused. White ribbons cascaded out of fluffy, cotton-candy blue hair, the curled tendrils of the ribbons kissing a cheek colored coral with blush. Glasses sat on their delicate nose, wide gray eyes behind the frames, accentuated by thick coats of black mascara.Cute. Undeniably cute. Confusing, but cute. Actually, he needed to rephrase that—only his mind was confused, his cock was not."





	Juxtaposition

**Author's Note:**

> before we begin please be aware that this is a DADDY KINK fanfiction. i cannot stress this enough. if this bothers you as i know it bothers some people, please dont put yourself through this monstrosity. i dont need anyone in my inbox telling me how fucked up i am. believe me, i already know 
> 
> if youre willing to put this wickedness before your eyes, then please enjoy my depiction of my favorite kink...also one of my favorite pairings. we need more jurassicshipping up in this bitch

“You seem so stress-free lately, Bastion. What’s your secret?” 

Bastion looked up from the Duel Monsters field, fixing Dmitri with a puzzled look. “I trust you my stress levels are the same as they’ve always been,” 

Dmitri shrugged and drew a card. They were sitting in Bastion’s apartment, the TV playing Star Trek in the background while they dueled on the floor, something that bothered Bastion greatly but tolerated for his friend’s sake. It was Saturday evening, and they’d spent the better part of the day playing video games and critiquing the graphics, eating unhealthy food and pretending they were back in college instead of adults with steady jobs and responsibilities. Usually Dmitri and Bastion would spend time talking and debating about newest scientific discoveries and whether or not it would be possible to create Starfleet Academy in their lifetime, so the mindless fun they’d had today was refreshing. Bastion wouldn’t be opposed to more weekends like this. As long as they weren’t sitting on the floor. He’d be cleaning up Cheetos dust for a week, he was sure. 

“Heavy Storm,” Dmitri slapped down the Spell card. “I dunno, Bastion. Seems you were getting wound up over the past couple of weeks and working out usually helps you but it didn’t seem to be working,” 

Bastion placed his Spell and Trap cards in the graveyard, a bit sour that he’d had to discard Call of the Haunted. He was looking forward to bringing back his Water Dragon. “I apologize if I was uptight,” 

“You’re always uptight,” Dmitri teased, picking up what had to be his twelfth Mountain Dew of the day. Bastion managed to get halfway through one can before he could feel his teeth vibrating in his head, so he’d stuck to his equally sugary but less caffeinated Coke. “Briar and I were joking that you’d gotten yourself a girl—or boy, or y’know, whatever I guess—partner. Sorry, keep forgetting you’re bi,” 

“Pansexual,” Bastion corrected out of habit, drawing a card. A moment later, Dmitri’s words registered. “Hold on—you and Briar were talking about my sex life?” 

“Oh, God, Bastion, when you say it like that it sounds so creepy,” Dmitri scratched behind his ear, looking down at his cards, embarrassed. “Like just a week and a half ago you were even more high strung than usual and we were joking. It wasn’t like we were talking in intimate detail about what you’ve been doing with your—you know,” 

Bastion stared at his friend, who was looking like he would rather be watching the Star Trek reboot movies on repeat than have this conversation. Though it was nice to know that his friends were concerned for his well-being and less nice to know they’d been talking about where his penis had been, Bastion was at a loss as to what had been going on a week and a half ago. Work had been fine, family was fine, his bills had been paid on time, he’d gone out with some friends, bought a webcam porn subscription. 

Oh. 

_Oh_. 

Sexual frustration. That was the word Bastion had used to describe his state. To his friends, who had never known Bastion to so much as admit to waking up with morning wood or having nocturnal emissions during puberty, it had looked like he’d been stressing. And to be fair, being sexually frustrated was a subset of stress, so Dmitri wasn’t wrong. 

Semantics. Usually they worked against him, but this time he was alright with it. Better to keep up his pristine, somewhat prudish reputation than admit he was masturbating. Though he hadn’t logged on to Elemental Angel since Monday, the thought of developing a porn addiction still lurked in the back of his mind. Thankfully, he hadn’t been aroused enough to need more than a cold shower to stifle his urges. 

“I assure you, if I had someone in my life, I would let both of you know,” Bastion said, hoping that would put an end to the conversation. Now that Elemental Angel was on his mind, his limbic system was attempting to hold him captive. The hair on his neck stood up, and Bastion pretended to scratch the back of his head to flatten it. No, he would not think about porn while his friend was sitting across from him. He could wait until Dmitri had gone to sleep to—

No. No, he would not watch porn while Dmitri was over. He had survived for five days without it, he could go one more. Even if he was now remembering that last week he’d missed Chazz’s performance and at eleven he’d be—

Shit. If it only took a passing thought of a performer to fry his brain into an unfocused mess then Bastion was already in too deep. His brain cells were already shrinking, dooming him to a life of porn addiction and mediocre intelligence. 

And he’d been doing so well keeping the intrusive, pornographic thoughts from lingering in his mind. Bastion blamed it on the fact he hadn’t been able to immediately douse himself with cold water like he’d been able to at other times during the week. 

He had three weeks left in his subscription, then he’d stop. Sure, he’d probably go through a withdrawal that rivaled that of opiates, but he wouldn’t waste his money. A month of masturbation wouldn’t ruin his intelligence too much. 

“Bastion? You alright?” 

“Huh? Oh, yes,” Bastion fought off his thoughts about Chazz Princeton and the inevitable implosion of his intellect. “I’m fine. I’m sorry,” 

“It’s okay. I just asked you about that Tanya woman you said saved you from your slashed tire,” 

“What about her?” Bastion fiddled with his cards, suddenly very interested in feeling the slightly raised ink of the card descriptions. Tanya had started hanging around his desk, insisting they get lunch together (which Bastion was not complaining about at all, he was just perpetually nervous he’d get another erection around her), and talking about all sort of things. Or rather, Bastion let Tanya talk, as every time he tried to contribute to the conversation his frontal lobe short circuited. 

Another side effect of the porn, no doubt. It was also no doubt causing the elevated heart rate, sweaty palms, and the twisting in his stomach every time she said his name or when her name popped up on his phone, indicating he’d received a text message from her. 

“She seems nice, from what you’ve told us,” 

“Yes,” Bastion said, keeping his answer short in favor for summoning White Magician Pikeru and setting a facedown card. 

“Are we going to get to meet her?” 

“What?” Bastion’s eyebrows shot up in to his hairline and he nearly dropped his hand onto the floor in surprise. 

“I mean, you said if you had someone in your life—” 

“Dmitri, it’s not like that,” Bastion finally understood the implications and scrambled to set them straight. “She’s—we’re not. No! Workplace romance is inappropriate,” 

“But you do like her? Oh, I’m attacking by the way,” Dmitri motioned toward White Magician Pikeru. 

“Yes, she’s very nice. And smart, and she can lift my car with one hand, and sends me Legend of Zelda memes, but—” 

“Bastion, she sounds perfect,” Dmitri cocked his head, fixing Bastion with a questioning stare. “Is this your fear of any amount of emotional attachment popping up again?” 

“Can you please not psychoanalyze me in my own living room? This is not why we became friends,” 

“No, we became friends because we met at a Dungeons and Dragons club. You know I psychoanalyze people for a living, but I’m sorry. It’s hard to turn it off sometimes,” Dmitri set his own facedown card and waited for Bastion to start his turn. 

“It’s alright, I’m the one that decided to make friends with a therapist,” Bastion tried to make his joke sound more lighthearted than it was. Truthfully, when Dmitri turned on his psychologist persona, it meant nothing but Bastion uncomfortably reevaluating himself for the next week. To Dmitri’s credit, he was almost always able to keep his perceptions to himself. This time was the exception. 

And now Bastion was going to be thinking about his fear of human connection and its potentially hazardous effects on his intelligence. Also masturbation and his fear of losing intelligence. That one was more pressing, given that the thought of Chazz Princeton’s show was still fresh on his mind. 

“This is the last thing I’ll say, and then I promise to drop it,” Dmitri made an ‘x’ over his heart with his index finger. “If you genuinely like her—and not just her, I guess, but anybody—in a romantic way, please don’t run from it. I get that it’s hard for you because you’re basically a present-day Gnostic but you shouldn’t deprive yourself of happiness because of your completely irrational fear that your brain will spontaneously combust,” 

Dmitri took another drink of his soda and fell silent, indicating that he was getting off of his soap box. 

“I appreciate it,” Bastion said begrudgingly. “Now let’s finish this game so we can get on to watching Cosmos,” 

“Oh nice, we haven’t seen that one in a while. How about we just end the game in a draw and start being mindfucked by space?” Dmitri threw down his cards and leaned over the playing field, waiting for Bastion’s response. 

Though not usually one for starting something and not finishing it, Bastion agreed. At least this way, they’d return to safer topics of conversation, such as the inevitable implosion of the universe due to either a black hole or a supernova. He may be in the minority, but Bastion Misawa would rather reflect upon the planet Earth exploding or imploding or what have you than feelings. Or the fact that he was checking the time out of the corner of his eye—two hours until Chazz came on. 

Shit. 

This was all Dmitri’s fault. He was doing so well, and now he was thinking about porn and Tanya. 

He needed space. Literal, actual, space. The vacuum of. 

“Yes, let’s do that,” Bastion said, quickly gathering up his cards. 

As Dmitri queued up the show on Netflix, Bastion desperately tried to pretend that he wasn't already making excuses for disappearing to his room before eleven so he could watch Chazz’s performance. 

\----- 

 

As it turned out, Bastion did not need to use any of the excuses he had so carefully constructed while watching Cosmos. Dmitri was already asleep, curled up at the end of the couch around a pillow by 10:30, the offensive amount of caffeine he had consumed evidently ineffectual. Bastion had waited until the episode finished, turned off the television and laid a blanket over his friend, and hurried off to his bedroom. 

The gesture of putting a blanket over him surely cancelled out the fact he was about to sully himself with pornography, right? Doing a nice thing made transgressions null and void, right? 

It didn’t escape Bastion’s notice that this time, as he opened his laptop and typed in Elemental Angel’s web address, he did not need the intense, mounting frustration that had driven him to masturbation the past two times. Now it was a mere prickle of arousal along his spine. He didn’t know if he’d rather be intensely frustrated or nearly blasé about watching porn. 

Pushing his moral crisis out of his mind, Bastion clicked on Chazz’s name and waited for his page to load. 

Where the video player should have been there was nothing. Bastion furrowed his brows, confused. Chazz was supposed to come on in—his eyes flashed to the clock—three minutes. There should be a countdown and a full comments section already. 

Bastion clicked on the homepage again, and scrolled down until he found the schedule. Tonight, Saturday the twenty-eighth—Chazz’s name was missing. Instead there was a red exclamation mark. He hovered over it, and a notification popped up: _We apologize for any inconvenience, however Chazz will not be able to perform tonight. Syrus will be performing at Chazz’s regularly scheduled time_. 

He was already here, mentally prepared to indulge in his baser instincts, so Syrus would have to be an acceptable substitute. Bastion was a bit disappointed, however. He’d been looking forward to seeing Chazz in his medieval-looking costumes and his crown. Mostly so he could see the man take them off. 

Clicking on Syrus’s name, Bastion leaned back against his pillows, wiping his hands, which had begun to sweat for some inexplicable reason, on his jeans. Like when he’d watched Jesse, he was going into this blind. He didn’t even know what Syrus looked like, but he reserved judgement. Jesse hadn’t been a disappointment in the slightest, actually quite the opposite. He was hopeful that Syrus would be the same way. 

Anticipation hummed through his body, and he tapped his fingers on the edge of the keyboard to expend the energy. It was alright to be excited, he told himself. It’d been five days since his last self-indulgence, and if it was stress-relieving enough for Dmitri to notice, maybe it would be good for him. Yeah, it would be. And Dmitri had said it was irrational to suddenly feel like his mind would vaporize if he engaged in—this. Bastion thought back to his earlier crisis about his intellect and admonished himself for thinking in such a ridiculous way. 

He would start thinking that way again tomorrow, he knew. It was only in moments like this that he couldn’t give a damn about his intellect. 

Bastion forced his inner monologue to stay quiet as the countdown hit zero. Shit, he should’ve seen if the comments could’ve given him any insight to what to expect. Too late for that now, he was already in this. 

…and what on earth was _this_ , exactly? 

Everything was pink—the bed, the carpet, the walls. Stuffed animals were heaped on the bed, surrounding a pillow that was stitched with “Daddy’s little girl”—what? What the hell? Did they mess up and accidentally stream an episode of Care Bears instead of a porno? 

“Hi!” 

A high-pitched, sweet voice came through the speakers, dragging out the ‘i’. Someone flounced into the frame, dropping down on to the bed, which bounced under their weight. 

Was this Syrus? 

Bastion was under the impression that Syrus was male, however looking at the frilly white ankle socks and overall dress pulled over a baby pink scoop neck shirt, he was confused. White ribbons cascaded out of fluffy, cotton-candy blue hair, the curled tendrils of the ribbons kissing a cheek colored coral with blush. Glasses sat on their delicate nose, wide gray eyes behind the frames, accentuated by thick coats of black mascara. 

Cute. Undeniably cute. Confusing, but cute. Actually, he needed to rephrase that—only his mind was confused, his cock was not. He could feel it thickening, growing hot in his jeans and pressing against the seam. 

“I’m so glad I get to see everyone tonight!” Syrus was waving to the camera, crossing his legs at the ankle and smiling, lips shining with gloss. “Chazzy isn’t feeling well—ate something bad at lunch, I think, so I’m taking over for him. Isn’t that exciting?” 

The sugary sweetness of his—her? their?—voice had Bastion feeling like he was listening to a teenager, a barely-legal eighteen-year-old that had stumbled on to a porn set before they’d graduated high school. It should have made him want to close out of the window, yet he was staring, breathing deeply through his nose, not quite comprehending the situation but loving it nonetheless. 

Comments started rolling in, and Bastion was even more confused. 

_we r happy to see you too bbgrl_

_youre so pretty sweetie daddys so glad to see you agen_

Daddy? Who the hell was ‘daddy’? Hopefully their actual father was most definitely not watching…this. 

_ur so sweet for helping out chaz babygirl_

_look at you all pretty for daddy_

Huh. That was the second person that had referred to themselves as ‘daddy’. Bastion was still at a loss, but the statistical probability of Syrus having two fathers that so happened to be watching him get ready to perform was nearly zero, alleviating his fears that there were actual fathers online. 

“I’m glad you’re all happy to see me! I know a bunch of you were looking forward to seeing Chazzy, so I’ll be sure to make it good for you. Don’t want anyone to be disappointed!” Syrus pulled his legs up on to the bed, sitting sideways so his skirt didn’t ride up. 

Bastion decided to go with male pronouns for the time being, at least until he figured out exactly what was happening. This wasn’t the first time he’d seen a boy in a skirt—the frills and the pink and the ‘daddy’ being thrown around in the comments was what was confusing. Was this supposed to be arousing? 

Bastion recalled his erection throbbing between his legs and dismissed that as a ridiculous question. Why was this arousing was probably a better question. Syrus did look fantastic—sweet, innocent, and delicate. Maybe the juxtaposition of such a young looking boy getting ready to debase himself on camera was what was appealing. 

“What are we doing today? I have so many toys to play with I can’t decide,” Syrus was twirling one of the ribbons around his finger, biting his lip and batting his eyelashes. “Can you help me decide?” 

_definately use a vibrator!!!_

_use tht big vibrator the purpole one_

_the mold hassleberry made of his cock for u_

“That’s what you want to see?” 

Syrus’s voice shifted from the light, airy tone to a more serious one. A sour look passed over his face as the last comment received several votes and he crossed his arms over his chest. Evidently, this is not what he was hoping for. 

“His cock isn’t that great,” Syrus continued. “He’s so full of steroids that his cock shrank,” 

Bastion had intimate knowledge of what Hassleberry’s cock looked like, and if that monster was shrunk by steroids then that was news to him. In fact, Hassleberry could probably take more steroids (if that was even true that he did, which Bastion doubted) and still be bigger than ninety-nine percent of other men. 

“Stop laughing, asshole,” 

Syrus’s wasn’t even trying to keep in character anymore, instead looking off-camera, glaring at someone. The laughter only got louder in response. Bastion had to admit he would have a difficult time laughing if someone with ribbons in their hair sitting on a bed of stuffed animals was glaring at him. 

“It’s what the people want, Sy,” 

Hassleberry came in to the frame, dressed in a white tank top and sweatpants, clearly not prepared to be on camera. He was carrying something in his hand, but Bastion couldn’t see what it was. 

“Get out of my show,” Syrus stared up at Hassleberry, who was still standing and towered over him. 

“I will, baby—just here to give you what your fans want,” Hassleberry extended his hand, which was holding a—holy shit, that was a huge dildo. It was a vibrant blue, thick and long—this was indeed a perfect replica of Hassleberry’s cock. Bastion had not known it was possible to—what was the vocabulary? make a mold?—of someone’s cock so it could be used as a toy. 

How could he get his hands on one of those? 

“Don’t call me that,” Syrus snatched the toy out of his hand, and Bastion couldn’t help but notice that his tiny hand could barely wrap around it. “Now leave,” 

_u two r adorable_

_be nice to ur boyfriend baby_

“Syrus’ll be real nice to me later,” Hassleberry winked at the camera, voice suggestive. 

“Get out!” Syrus shot up from the bed and pushed on the bigger man’s chest, a futile attempt to bodily remove him. Hassleberry, unmoved, bent over and dropped a kiss on to the blue-haired boys forehead, laughing and dodging a punch from a tiny fist. 

Syrus stood alone, seething, after Hassleberry jogged off-screen. 

A second later, he was back in character. 

“Sorry about that everyone,” he said, hopping back on the bed and picking up the dildo. “Thank you for helping me choose a toy to play with tonight,” 

The expression of gratitude seemed forced, but he didn’t break character this time. 

_put it in ur mouth babygirl_

_daddy wants to see that dick inside u_

_fuck urself with that cock bby_

“You want me to suck on it?” Syrus held the dildo with both hands, one around the base and the other stroking the shaft, slowly, deliberately. He looked into the camera with wide eyes. “Hmm, I think I can do that—I know how much daddy loves having his cock sucked,” 

Bastion didn’t quite understand the whole ‘daddy’ thing, yet as Syrus looked straight into the camera and said the word, he felt as if his cock were ready to bust out of his pants. It felt so dirty—more dirty than watching porn while his friend was asleep in the living room, that is—such a young, pretty thing saying the word ‘cock,’ surrounded by sweet, childish, definitely not suggestive colors and stuffed animals. 

Feeling like a dirty old man leering at an attractive person from the corner of a coffeeshop, Bastion watched as Syrus brought the dildo to his lips, dragging the head across his glossy bottom lip. His eyes fell shut, brushing against the tops of his cheeks, glasses slid the tiniest bit down his nose as his head dropped to take it in his mouth, lips stretching around it. Bastion had vivid memories of Jaden taking Hassleberry in to his mouth, his lips also stretching obscenely to take in the man’s girth. Bastion also had vivid memories of wishing he could be in that position, memories that made him burn with desire as more of the silicone disappeared into Syrus’s mouth. 

Unlike Jaden, who had been face-fucked until he cried, Syrus was able to take his time. He only had a few inches in his mouth before he was pulling his head back, sucking in his cheeks, a deliciously wet noise accompanying the action. He dropped his head back down, taking in more of the cock before repeating the action. The camera focused on his flushed cheeks, hollowed out as he sucked loudly, giving the dildo his full effort as if he was sucking on a real cock. 

Bastion didn’t know if he wanted to suck on Hassleberry’s cock or have Syrus suck his cock, but either way the image had him unzipping his pants, placing the laptop on the bed so he could get them off fully and drop them on to the floor. He reclined against the pillows, bringing his laptop closer so he could continue watching the show, stroking his cock at the same speed Syrus was bobbing his head. He could almost feel the wetness of his mouth, the way those ribbons would tickle the inside of his thigh as the sweet, blue-haired boy sucked. 

“Does that feel good, daddy?” Syrus pulled off the dildo for a moment, smearing his saliva down the portion that hadn’t been in his mouth with his hand. His lips were puffy and wet, eyes only halfway open, and a bump had appeared between his legs, tenting the skirt. “You know how much I love sucking your cock,” 

_u look so good w a cock in ur mouh bby_

_fuk yes baby you feel so good_

“Want me to keep going?” Syrus flicked his tongue over the head, looking into the camera, waiting for instructions. 

_daddy wants to be inside of u now_

_take it all in baby wanna see that cock all the way down ur throat_

Bastion was in favor of watching Syrus deepthroat, so he liked the second comment. Thankfully, many people agreed with him, pushing the comment to the top. 

Syrus happily complied, opening his mouth and sucking the dildo down to the base in one fluid motion, cheeks puffed out as his mouth filled up. He looked—and Bastion felt dirty for using this word, as Jaden was ‘sexy’ when he was deepthroating, a much more apt adjective for a porn star—adorable. If Bastion weren’t so taken with the thought of Syrus taking his own cock all the way down his throat, he would’ve been impressed with the ease at which Syrus thrust the dildo in and out of his mouth, not so much as a hitch in his breath or a bit of hesitation. 

The loud, wet sounds of Syrus sucking spurred Bastion to stroke himself faster, pre-come dripping down his shaft. He almost lost himself, stomach tensing and breath growing more labored, and gripped the base of his cock to stave off his climax, wanting to see the rest of Syrus’s performance before he came. 

“Oh, daddy—I love sucking your cock,” Syrus’s voice was the tiniest bit rougher, his throat thoroughly used from having a cock down his throat. “I love sucking your cock but I want it inside me,” 

_do it babygirl_

_fuck urself on that cock_

_wanna see ur pussy stretched round that cock_

Pussy? Syrus had one of those? 

Bastion was confused again. Not confused enough to stop dragging the tips of his fingers along his shaft, but confused nonetheless. 

Syrus wasted no time complying with the whims of the audience, pulling off his clothes without a pretense of striptease. They fell in a heap on the floor, leaving Syrus in his frilly ankle socks and baby blue panties—oh shit that was hot. The head of his cock peaked out over the waistband, a drop of pre-come glistening in the lights of the studio. 

Reaching under one of the stuffed animals, Syrus produced a bottle of lubricant, pouring it over the dildo, drenching it. Surely he wasn’t going to stick that in himself without preparing—here Bastion remembered how arousing it was to watch Jesse finger himself the other night—because that thing would tear him in half. 

Bastion remembered thinking that those anal beads would tear Jesse in half, yet they hadn’t. Evidently he had much more to learn about the human body’s capability for taking things in the ass. 

“Panties on or off, daddy?” 

Syrus giggled at the vigor in which the audience demanded he keep the panties on. Getting on to his knees, Syrus reached behind himself with one hand to pull the panties to the side, using the other hand to place the dildo on the bed between his thighs. The camera focused on the head of the dildo lining up with the rim of his hole, not pushing in just yet, just barely brushing it. Bastion yearned for Syrus to sink down on to the cock, bounce up and down on it with abandon. He didn’t though. He only held the cock in place, gyrating his hips so that it slid up the crack of his perfect, milk-white ass, smearing the lubricant up to his tailbone. 

“Ask nicely and I’ll fuck myself with your cock, daddy,” Syrus breathed, twisting one of his nipples, eliciting a gasp. 

_pls baby ride me_

_daddy needs to feel ur pussy babygirl_

_please ride my cok princess_

“Hmm,” Syrus bit his lip, a thoughtful look on his face. “I don’t know, daddy—doesn’t sound like you want it that bad,” 

_please babygirl daddy NEEDS your pussy_

_pleeeeeeeease baby let daddy make u feel good_

“That’s better,” Syrus said, a mischievous smile on his face. 

In one move—dropping down on to his heels, throwing his head back, ribbons falling down his back, whine escaping his throat—Syrus took all of the dildo into himself, much like he’d taken it in to his throat earlier. Bastion couldn’t help the guttural moan that rumbled through his chest, gritting his teeth because _Dmitri was in the other room and he was not interested in letting him hear this_. But goddamn was that hot. Syrus had either to have stretched himself out before the show started or regularly taking massive cocks in his ass so that it didn’t even phase him anymore. Bastion remembered someone had commented that Hassleberry was Syrus’s boyfriend—that would explain it. Even if that comment was a joke, Bastion liked the thought. 

“Ah—fuck, daddy your cock feels so good,” Syrus’s thighs strained as he began to bounce, back arched so he could hold the base with one hand to keep it in place. It looked uncomfortable, but the ease in which he moved gave Bastion the impression that the position didn’t bother Syrus at all. 

Bastion stroked himself as Syrus rode the dildo, squeezing tightly, torn between wanting to feel Syrus around him and wanting to experience the bliss Syrus was experiencing from having the cock inside him. His glasses were sliding even further down his nose, chest heaving, cock dripping, staining his panties. Even with a cock inside of him, he still radiated innocence, the stuffed animals in the back and the ribbons accentuating it. 

“Lemme help you with that,” 

Hassleberry once again appeared on camera, sitting down next to Syrus, erection evident in his sweatpants. 

“I’m doing—ah—just fine,” Syrus threw a halfhearted side-eye at the man, the breathy tone of his voice and his half-shut eyes removing any bite from his words. 

“C’mon baby, let me hold it for you at least,” 

“F-fine,” Syrus let go of the dildo, allowing Hassleberry to anchor it to the bed with his own hand. 

_hell yeah sarge_

_double feature_

_fuck him w ur cock sarge!!11_

“For someone complaining ‘bout my dick bein’ small earlier, you seem to be enjoyin’ yourself,” Hassleberry teased, staring at Syrus riding the cock hungrily. 

Syrus didn’t respond, too busy slamming himself down on the dildo. Not having to twist to hold it in place allowed him to put his full weight behind each bounce. The camera focused on his hole, now an angry red from being fucked, shining with lubricant. 

“Fuck!” Syrus jolted forward onto his elbows as Hassleberry surprised him by thrusting the dildo upwards, timing it with Syrus’s downward thrust. 

“That was for the steroid comment earlier,” the other man explained, continuing to push the dildo in and out of Syrus. 

Hands gripping the sheets, Syrus rocked back on to the dildo, back arched severely, moans erupting from his throat, face flushing a deeper red. Mascara smeared in the corner of his eyes, sweat dripped down his forehead, and his glasses slid off, clattering on the ground. Slick, wet sounds accompanied each thrust, growing in volume as Hassleberry sped up—soon Syrus wasn’t even moving his hips back, only making erotic little sounds with each thrust. 

“Y’like that, princess?” 

Syrus was steadfastly ignoring his impromptu partner. 

“So that’s how it’s gonna be,” 

Hassleberry buried a hand in Syrus’s hair, and much like he did with Jaden, wrenched his head back, thrusting the dildo in as deep as it would go and holding it there. Syrus whined, eyes unfocused as he cast his gaze toward the other man, unable to speak, mouth hanging open, breathing deeply. 

“I asked you,” Hassleberry punctuated each word with a thrust of the dildo. “If you liked the way my cock feels in your ass,” 

“Y-yes!” Syrus stammered, blush deepening and hips working in vain to get Hassleberry to continue thrusting the cock in and out. “Yes, I love your cock!” 

“What’s my name?” Hassleberry grinned wickedly. 

Syrus squeezed his eyes shut and worried his lip between his teeth, as if debating whether or not to answer the question. A slap echoed through the speakers on Bastion’s computer as Hassleberry brought his hand down on Syrus’s ass, jostling the dildo inside of him. 

“Daddy!” the blue-haired boy shrieked. 

“Say it again,” Hassleberry ordered, letting go of Syrus’s hair. “Just to make sure you don’t forget it,” 

“Daddy!” Syrus moaned into the sheets. “Daddy, please,” 

“Please what?” 

“Fuck me!” 

Hassleberry complied, thrusting in to Syrus with fervor that shook the bed. Bastion knew his own arm would have long since tired, which only served to remind him how unbelievably strong Hassleberry was. If he had the man thrusting into him with a dildo the way he was thrusting into Syrus, Bastion would no doubt be shaking too. 

Syrus whimpered _daddy_ with each thrust, voice raspy and even more arousing than the honey-covered register he’d spoken in earlier. The camera focused on his face again, dark circles around his eyes from where tears smeared the mascara, looking absolutely wrecked. 

A few moments passed before Syrus gathered strength to lift up his head and lock eyes with Hassleberry. “D-daddy, can I come?” 

“I don’t know—do y’all think Syrus deserves to come?” Hassleberry looked into the camera. 

_make your babygirl come sarge_

_hell yeah make her cum_

“The people have spoken,” Hassleberry thrust the dildo in deeply again before hauling Syrus on to his lap like a rag doll. Syrus’s head lolled against the other man’s shoulder, too weak to move. “Hand me that, will ya?” 

Similar to Jesse’s performance, a black-clad man appeared to fulfill the request. As quickly as he’d come, he disappeared. 

“Since you’ve been good, I won’t tease you—too much,” Hassleberry kissed Syrus’s flushed cheek before sticking two of his fingers in Syrus’s open mouth. The boy sucked on the fingers, and Hassleberry visibly shivered. “If you continue behavin’ yourself I’ll let you suck my real cock later,” 

Syrus whimpered and nodded, sucking on the fingers vigorously. 

The comments section begged Hassleberry to have Syrus suck his cock now, but was ignored in favor for the toy in the man’s hand, which buzzed loudly with the push of a button. 

Bastion watched Syrus convulse as Hassleberry brought the vibrator to the front of his panties, scream muffled by the fingers. Bastion couldn’t even be bothered to turn down the volume, he was so consumed with stroking himself, watching the wet spot in Syrus’s panties grow bigger. Spilling in to his own hand with a moan that he had the wherewithal to muffle by slapping a hand over his mouth, he watched Syrus thrash in Hassleberry’s lap as he reached his own release, spurting into his panties, sobbing, tears bringing mascara down his face in black rivulets. 

Slumping in Hassleberry’s arms, Syrus caught his breath as the man removed his fingers from his mouth to run them through his hair. 

“Hope that made up for Chazz gettin’ himself sick,” Hassleberry laughed. “Say bye to everyone, baby,” 

Syrus waved lazily, still in his post-orgasm haze. He looked up at Hassleberry, eyes mostly shut. “I hate you so much,” 

“I doubt that, baby,” Hassleberry kissed Syrus on the forehead once again. “Alright y’all, time for me to go get this one cleaned up. He’ll still be performing tomorrow night at his regularly scheduled time—if I didn’t mess him up too bad that is,” 

The screen faded to the Elemental Angel logo, indicating the performance was over. Bastion laid on his bed, come cooling on his stomach and hand. He wanted to roll over and sleep, but he had something to do first. 

He picked up his cell phone, opened the memo app and typed: 

_Buy a dildo and vibrator ASAP._

**Author's Note:**

> im thinking chazz is next? i have so many ideas for this series so pls let me know what yall think. like hassleberry, i'm interested in what the people want ;)
> 
> I’m excited to announce that I’m open for [commissions!](https://spellcastersjudgement.tumblr.com/post/174622005229/hey-yall-horrible-puns-and-cheesy-banner-aside) I also have a [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/spellcastersjudgement) Thank you for donating/commissioning!


End file.
